Los Angeles
| continuity = | image = | aliases = L.A.; City of Angels | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bel Air; Encino; Hollywood; Tarzana; Woodland Hills; Van Nuys; Venice Beach; Westwood | 1st = }} Los Angeles is a metropolitan city located in the U.S. State of California. It is the largest city in California and the second largest in the U.S after New York. It is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It is commonly referred to by the abbreviated, L.A., and has also been nicknamed the City of Angels. The central region of Los Angeles is where the district of Hollywood is located, which is where many of the country's major feature films are made. Notable landmarks in this area include the infamous Hollywood sign, Grauman's Chinese Theater and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Notable sports teams from Los Angeles include the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Los Angeles Angels (Major League Baseball) and the L.A. Raiders (who have migrated between Oakland to L.A. and back to Oakland over the years). Being such an important port city, L.A. is teeming with lively, frenetic and bizarre events as it relates to film and other media. For example, back in the 1980s, an alien came to Earth, took on human form and began killing people, electrocuting them and stealing their blood in the hopes of finding a way to save his home world. Not of This Earth (1988) Points of Interest ; 1119 Westchester Place : 1119 Westchester Place is a classic Victorian-style mansion located in Los Angeles, California. It was built in 1922 by Charles Montgomery - a pioneer in reconstructive surgery who became known as the "Surgeon to the Stars". Charles built the house for his wife, Nora Montgomery. Almost from the beginning, the mansion began to cultivate an atmosphere of despair and grotesqueness. Charles set up the basement of his home as a laboratory wherein he would perform abortions. One of the husbands of one of Charles' patients flew into a rage after discovering his child had been aborted. Exacting revenge, he kidnapped Charles and Nora's infant son, Thaddeus Montgomery, and dismembered him - sending the remains back to the family. Charles used his scientific know-how to piece the remains together and restore it to a mocking semblance of life. This creature became known as the Infantata and remained in the basement of the house long after Charles and Nora had passed on. The house knew several residents in the intervening years including the Langdon family, the Harvey family, and later a homosexual couple named Chad Warwick and his lover Patrick. Following the deaths of Chad and Patrick, the house was sold to the Harmon family, and then the Miguel family. ; 172 Broadway : 172 Broadway was a street address featured in the 1972 film Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. The exact location of the address is unconfirmed, but is believed to have existed in either Los Angeles or San Francisco. It was the location of a book store/library that was part of a strip mall shopping center in the then near-future reality of 1991. The manager of the store had a female orangutan work for her as an assistant. A chimpanzee courier named Lisa often delivered books and returned borrowed books to the store on behalf of her her owner. ; Griffith Observatory: The Griffith Observatory is a facility in Los Angeles, California, sitting on the south-facing slope of Mount Hollywood in Los Angeles' Griffith Park. It commands a view of the Los Angeles Basin, including Downtown Los Angeles to the southeast, Hollywood to the south, and the Pacific Ocean to the southwest. The observatory is a popular tourist attraction with an excellent view of the Hollywood Sign and an extensive array of space and science-related displays. Admission has been free since the observatory's opening in 1935, in accordance with the will of Griffith J. Griffith, the benefactor after whom the observatory is named. ; Hotel Cortez: The Hotel Cortez is located in Los Angeles, California. It is known for its dark history, its bizarre clientele and its even more macabre staff. The cost to stay in an average room at the Cortez was once $30, but the price went up to $150 a night after it underwent extensive remodeling. The Hotel Cortez was built by self-made millionaire James March in 1925. March designed the hotel with various hidden passageways, and other oddities such as inexplicable sliding chutes and corridors with no exits. When the construction foreman questioned March about these unorthodox design ideas, March told him that he was looking at old plans. He then took him into his office, where he stabbed the man to death with a sword, and then disposed of the body. ; Hyperion Hotel : The Hyperion Hotel was located in West Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. It was here that Mister "vampire with a soul" Angel decides to establish his permanent residence during the early 2000s. It was also the headquarters for Angel Investigations, which included accommodations for his staff consisting of, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. Angel's son, Connor, was born in the Hyperion Hotel. ; Park Plaza Mall : The Park Plaza Mall was notable for its state-of-the-art security system, which included security shutters across all exits, and three high-tech security robots, programmed to disable and apprehend would-be thieves through the use of tranquilizer guns and tasers. Following the "science gone wrong" trope, the robots naturally go out of control and begin slaughtering a group of employees who decided to hold an after-hours sex party after the mall had closed. Chopping Mall ; Parker Center: Parker Center was the headquarters for the Los Angeles Police Department from 1954 until October 2009 and is located in downtown LA at 150 N. Los Angeles St. Often called "The Glass House", the building was named for former LAPD chief William H. Parker. Originally called the Police Administration Building groundbreaking for the center began on December 30th, 1952, and construction was completed in 1955. The architect was Welton Becket. The building combined police facilities that had been located throughout the Civic Center area. The location was previously home to the Olympic Hotel. On July 16th, 1966, Chief Parker had a fatal heart attack. Soon afterward, the Los Angeles City Council renamed the building "Parker Center". The building was one of the sites of unrest during the 1992 Los Angeles riots following a not guilty verdict for the four police officers in the Rodney King matter. ; Plummer Park : Plummer Park is a public park located in West Hollywood. On the TV series Angel, Charles Gunn and Fred Burkle were staking out an area of the park while investigating an alleged philanderer named Jerry. They used the time to their advantage and began making out. They had to stop however, when their target went missing, only to learn that he had been abducted by a life-leeching tree demon. ; Port of Los Angeles : The Port of Los Angeles is a harbor complex located in Los Angeles County. It is an office of the City of Los Angeles and is an adjunct of the Los Angeles Harbor Department. It is located in San Pedro Bay, south of downtown. In the FOX Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, the Port of Los Angeles was used as the staging ground for a team of mercenaries to hijack a shipment of Coltan. Coltan was a metallic alloys used in the manufacturing of endoskeletal structures used in the production of T-888 Terminator units. Sarah Connor, John Connor and Cameron Phillips went to the Port of Los Angles to investigate and found that the normal warehouse workers had been rendered unconscious. They incapacitated a security guard, but made a strategic retreat once they realized that the merc group was being led by a Terminator. Despite their plans to withdrawal, John Connor sneaked back inside and hid within one of the trucks containing the Coltan. The truck took off and left the port bound for Depot 37 at the McGuire Gunnery Range. ; Security Trust of Los Angeles : The Security Trust of Los Angeles was a bank that was founded in the city of Los Angeles in Los Angeles County, California in 1963. On the day the first stone was laid, time travelers from the early 21st century came back in time and constructed mechanical components that could be combined to form weaponry as well as time-travel devices. These components were eventually secured inside of safe deposit boxes and remained there for more than thirty years. In September of 1999, a Terminator from the year 2027 designated Cameron Phillips brought Sarah Connor and her son John Connor here so they could mount a defense against a pursuing T-888 Terminator designated Cromartie. Cameron went through the motions of a staging a bank robbery, forcing the teller to bring the three of them to the vault and to lock them all inside. While the Cromartie Terminator tried to cut through the heavy steel door, Cameron assembled the isotope weapon from the components left behind in 1963 and then cobbled together a time travel device. She handed the weapon to Sarah Connor who then used it to incapacitate Cromartie as he made his way through the door. Cameron activated the time circuit and the three disappeared from the room, re-emerging on a highway in 2007. This insinuates that at some point between 1999 and 2007, the Security Trust of Los Angeles was torn down to make way for an interstate. Terminator: Pilot ; Sherman Oaks : Sherman Oaks is a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. It is located in the southern region of the district and is known for its affluent neighborhoods. Sherman Oaks appeared in select episodes of the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The street address 8223 Paper Street was located in Sherman Oaks. This was the residence of Charley Dixon and his wife, Michelle. In 2007, John Connor sneaked into Charley's house to reconnect with this fond memory of his past, even though the world believed him dead at this time. Charley surprised him by returning home, and John panicked and ran away. Terminator: Gnothi Seauton ; Valley Morgue : Valley Morgue was a county morgue located in Los Angeles in Los Angeles County. A voodoo practitioner known as Xula broke into the morgue to avail herself of the fresh cadavers available. Two police officers named Boyde and Robles responded to the tripped alarm and went into the morgue without waiting for back-up. They found Xula, who was attended by a large hulking zombie. She then resurrected the other cadavers in the room and had them attack the cops. Boyde and Robles opened fire, but it did little good, as the zombies descended upon them, tearing them to pieces. Zombie Tramp 1 ; Venice Beach : Venice Beach is a neighborhood located in Venice in Los Angeles, California. As its name suggests, it is located on the beach line of the Pacific Ocean. In Marvel Comics continuity, Venice Beach was the home of the Russell family, which included Philip Russell, and his stepchildren, Jack and Lissa. Jack's friend, Buck Cowen, also lived in Venice Beach. A crime boss named Sally sent two assassins named Molokai and Reno to Venice Beach to execute a hit on two people. Unfortunately, they targeted the wrong family and inadvertently caused the deaths of Doctor and Mrs. Lee - the parents of Jubilation Lee. After finally learning the truth about these men, Jubilee spent years seeking revenge against them. ; Westfield High School : Westfield High School, often shortened to just Westfield High, was a public high school located in Los Angeles, California. It became rather infamous following the 1994 fatal shooting of fifteen students at the hands of the mentally disturbed Tate Langdon, who was killed by police officers shortly thereafter. In 2011, Violet Harmon began attending school there, shortly after moving to L.A. from Boston, Massachusetts with her family. Violet had a lot of trouble making friends, and immediately became the target of an angry female student named Leah, who took exception to seeing Violet smoking on school grounds. ; Westwood : Westwood is a neighborhood located in the city of Los Angeles, in the U.S. state of California. The University of California is located here. Westwood played a somewhat important role in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series. When the entirety of L.A. was dragged into Hell, an uneasy alliance was formed between various demon packs, human survival groups, as well as vampires. Despite this however, it was mostly a city-wide sea of carnage. A demon named Kr'ph became the ruler of Westwood. He used captured humans and forced them to participate in gladiatorial combat for his own amusement. Angel: After the Fall 1 Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from People who were born in People who died in See also * Los Angeles Police Department External Links * at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Memory Alpha * * Los Angeles at Headhunter's Horror House References Category:California Category:FlashForward/Miscellaneous